


Early Morning

by LemonCurry (Capt_Jack_Whatever)



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types, robin hood prince of thieves
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I have other things coming aaaa, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Sharing a Bed, i wrote this at like 5am for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Jack_Whatever/pseuds/LemonCurry
Summary: Viggo wakes up to George sleeping on the floor, just something short and cute because it's what George deserves...
Relationships: Sheriff of Nottingham/Original Female Character(s), Sheriff of Nottingham/Original Male Character(s)





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to commemorate the fact that I woke up at 5:40am for no reason, though I think it was my cat... 
> 
> (Thank you to @edthepainter on Wattpad (Carmen) for editing this!)

Viggo finally opened his eyes, the sun not yet creeping up on the horizon it was so dark. Part of him wondered why he was even awake- he loved to sleep, George would often complain about how much he loved it. So him being awake prematurely for no external reason was a strange and unpleasant feeling.

Rubbing his swollen, sleep-heavy eyes, he rolled his head to his left. George was gone- not a strange occurrence, but one that always mildly disappointed Viggo. Perhaps the reason he was awake, even as a heavy sleeper he could somehow tell that he was now alone in his bed. In his groggy mind he concluded just to leave it be and go back to sleep, beginning to settle himself onto George’s pillow until he heard a groan from the floor. Slowly he leaned up and over the side of the bed, where he could make out the splayed out form of George laying on his stomach against the stone floor.

_“Steinete?”_ Viggo’s voice crackled. It was too early for English. 

“Mmm...yes Fig?” George answered, his voice slightly muffled from the floor. 

Viggo lay back onto the pillow, lazily and feebly reaching for him. 

“ _tilbake til sengen_...” He half groaned. 

George lifted his head from the floor, and then plopped it back down. 

“You do it.” He muttered grumpily. 

Viggo sighed.

_If he wants to sleep on the floor? Fine, it’s too early for me to care._

He pulled the blankets up to his chin and rolled away. A few moments later he felt the bed creak as George crept back next to him.

“I rolled off...” He said. “I was having a bad dream and I fell off.” 

Viggo rolled over, sleepily collecting his smaller lover in his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “Was it the same as before?” He felt George nod against his chest. It felt better to have him there, warm and safe against him. 

“I’m so tired Fig...” he grumbled. “I just want to sleep for once.” 

Viggo hummed a response, allowing his fingers to play with his dark curls. 

“Are you even listening?” 

The irritated hiss perked the Viking from his half-woken daze, “Hm? Yes _elskede,_ you still have time to sleep...and I’m still here if it happens again.” 

  
  


He yawned, squeezing George slightly before rubbing his back languidly. That seemed to soothe his partially-ruffled ego.

“Just try not to fall off the bed next time,” Viggo added with a soft chuckle. George murmured an inaudible response as he felt him kiss his chest. If it were later, Viggo would’ve been more receptive to the display of physical affection. But the sun was still not yet up, and at the moment his main priority was to return to slumber until it did rise. He merely smiled and laughed through his nose before finally letting himself slip back into the sweet, warm darkness of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> The language is Norwegian (thank you to my editor for translating things better than Google ever could X~X)


End file.
